Sequel
by DM666-san
Summary: This is the sequel to Through a Killers memories but this is just comedy and humor
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Here's the sequel to Through a Killers memories.

This story is just supposed to be humor.

And I'm not writing this at 3 am

gasp The world is ending!(What a great story that would make)

Chapter One Plane ride from hell

Ray sat banging his head against a window three thousand feet up in the air in the first class seats of a flight to Germany.

He, Kai, and Tyson and his friend were going to Germany because of a threat, sent by vampires, to fly there or get killed.

Unfortunately the tickets were for four window seats.

Ray sat by the window with Kai next to him and Tyson next to him and Tyson's friend on the end.

Now if Ray or Kai wanted to get out they had to go by Tyson.

They had argued about where everyone would sit before they got on but it hadn't helped.

Tyson had somehow gotten between Kai and ray and the way away from him (Ray was now regretting that he hadn't let Kai put Tyson with the baggage) and so they were stuck with Tyson's singing.

He'd just finished an annoying song about a toad named Tom.

Now came one of the rare pauses for breath.

"Hey Ray if you keep that up you'll just knock yourself out," said Tyson.

With that thought in his head Ray started hitting it harder.

Tyson shrugged and turned to Kai.

Kai was sitting there typing into his laptop.

"Watcha doing Kai?"

"Typing to my pen pal."

"Oh. How is…Grettel?…Hansel?… whatever the pals name is."

"I don't know since I never have one for more than a few days."

"What? I thought you mailed stuff to them and doesn't that take months?"

"Yes but I'm e-mailing them and they say that they don't like my personality. Really they are just too busy or not busy enough."

Tyson just nodded.

"So what number is this one?"

"Fifty-six. Oh wait I'm now on fifty-seven. They just said they don't want to be pen pals any more."

Ray stopped banging his head against the wall because it gave him a headache and there was no need to be knocked out since Tyson wasn't singing.

He looked in Kai's general direction (He couldn't see that well through the splotches of color that was the result of the head banging).

"How long ago did you start getting penpals?" he asked.

"Well…threemonthsandfourdays. Oh and I'm more to the left."

Ray tried to sort out what Kai had said and turned his head to far to the left and banged into the seat.

"That many in so little time You must go through penpals faster than Tyson through candy!"

Seeing that this wasn't getting to an interesting point Tyson began to say an annoying repetitory sentence.

"Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a room a rubber room. With rats. Rubber rats. I hate rats, they drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once…"

Ray started to bang his head some more and Kai turned to him with an accusing stare.

"I told you we should have put him in Baggage."

Then the man in front turned to stare at Ray.

"Could you please stop that banging? And tell thew idiot to quit talking."

Kai froze when he turned to look at the man and then hid his face behind his laptop.

Tyson quit talking to stare at the guy but Ray kept on banging.

"Whoa what happened to you?"

The man was short and pudgy with brown hair and lots of bruises on his face along with some long cuts and what looked like bite marks.

The guy turned to stare at Tyson.

"I was ambushed off duty by some punk with a spinning top. He stole my gun and taser and launched the top thing at me. Then he tasered me and I fell in the river and a snapping turtle got me. Spent three weeks in the hospital and then he ambushed me again and did the same thing. Luckily we got an accomplice and locked him up but we had to release him for lack of evidence of his involvement."

**(DM: Stupid cops grabbing the wrong people. I had nothing to do with this!)**

Tyson looked at him thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't happen to be from Cincinnati, would you?"

Kai silently prayed to whatever higher powers there were that Tyson would shut up and not mention him.

"Yes I would. And when I find that punk I'll put him in the big house for life."

"Well Kai I guess you better move seats so you don't get thrown in jail."

Kai stiffened.

Stupid higher powers that never listened.

Kai made a break for the end seats while the cop tried to get up.

As he ran out of first class his one thought was that it was only two more hours before they landed.

To Be Countinued…

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi and Thank you to all the reviewers of chapter one.

Just to let you know I probably won't be able to update or read the reviews to often so the best way to know when it is updated is story alert.

Chapter Two: car ride

The airplane landed in some town in Germany at 10 am their time.

Ray was led off the airplane by Tyson and his friend (Ray had no clue who the friend was because he was in the bathroom the whole flight and he is temporarily blind from all the head banging on the airplane) and they picked up Kai with the luggage where he'd been hiding from the cop.

They picked up a rented van that was waiting for them and started to drive.

Problem was no one knew where the castle they were supposed to go to was.

With no instructions they went off Ray's advice (somewhere in the mountains).

Tyson's friend drove and Ray and Tyson rode in the back seat while Kai sat in the very back with the luggage incase they happened to pass by the cop.

"Wow Ray the look at all the trees!" said Tyson.

"I would Tyson but if you haven't noticed I'm BLIND at the moment!"

"Well that's what you get for banging your head into a window the whole flight." remarked Kai.

"This from the person who can't keep a pen pal for more than a month and spent most of the flight trying not to get arrested!"

"Are we there yet?" (Tyson)

"Shut up you hooligans!" yelled the driver.

"Tyson who is your friend anyway?" (Ray)

"Didn't you see him?" (Tyson)

"I'M FREAKIN BLIND YOU MORON!"

"Then your gonna loooove who he brought." (Kai)

"Well you know that priest I told you about?" (Tyson)

"Oh my God… you didn't…A PRIEST! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HIM?"

"Because if he didn't I would have pressed charges for extortion." (Priest)

"And he needed a vacation. I think he did anyway. He's so grouchy that I have to wonder why they let him stay." (Tyson)

"Because I want to stay and I do need a vacation. If you somehow foregot I was landed in the hospital and barely got out with my life." (Priest)

"The doctors said you would have lived even if you'd been left on the street and they'd never seen a more stubborn person."" (Tyson)

After that a moment of silence comes and stays.

Silence.

Silence.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOMJE PEOPLE…"

I don't even need to tell you who's singing.

Ray starts banging his head into the window again.

"That's just gonna prolong the blindness." (Kai)

"I have nothing better to do." (Ray)

"Strangle the singing idiot." (Priest)

"This coming from a priest! And I would strangle him but I can't see him." (Ray)

"I'll tell you where he is." (Priest)

To Be Continued…

Sorry it's so short but I'm running out of ideas.

Next one will be much longer (hopefully) because I won't be able to update for a looooooooooooooooooong while unless I can do it at school.

After this story will be the sequel to the Demon Cycle for all those waiting readers (Probably 5 people) but this is most likely the more popular one.


	3. Chapter 3

HI!

This Chapter was mostly written in a hurry because I just found out I'll be able to post it tomorrow.

Special thanks to reviewers:

VGMaster04: Glad you like it!

Cyborgrockstar: HIT HIM WITH YOUR CANE MISTER DICKENSON! GIVE HIM THE CHAIR VOLTAIRE! Yes treasured memories indeed.

Beybladerulz1 and baby sweet: thanks for your reviews and glad you liked it!

Chapter Three: Quality time on the farm

ERERERERUUUUUUWWW!

Kai sat bolt up right in his bed, which was a bad move seeing as he hit his head on the bunk above him.

"I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU, YOU STUPID ROOSTER!"

Ray sat up on the top bunk.

"Mornin' already," he said, yawning.

Kai gave him a long sentence full of cusses that I'm not aloud to repeat.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They had stopped the drive to where they thought the castle would be to spend the night at a farm. It had taken the better part of an hour to convince the farmer to let them stay (most of the time Kai had spent hiding in the barn, afraid that the cop might drive by).

Kai and Ray both got dressed and went outside to find the priest and Tyson sitting by the car with a map.

The priest looked grumpier than usual today.

"I hope you're happy," he said while giving them an accusing glare. "I stayed up all night listening to this idiot."

"Well Ray was still partially blind and needed a smart person to help him out," said Kai.

"I could have helped him!"

"You're old, cranky, and you only help people when you feel like it."

"Show respect to your elders."

"Elders, not walking corpses."

"Ha, Ha."

"It couldn't have been that bad," cut in Ray. "Tyson couldn't talk _all_ night."

Now the priest turned his Death Glare on Ray.

"No but he **_snores _**louder than he talks. With my old age I need my sleep."

"I thought the living dead didn't need sleep." (Kai, obviously)

"Just for that I choose where we eat. Now if we go down the road about 5 miles we'll reach a Mc Donald's…"

"Hold on y'all," said the farmer, "y'all need to help me work for spendin' the night here."

"Wouldn't money work?" asked Kai.

"Naw I want hard manual labor from ya startin' now."

With that he gave them each a sheet with two jobs on it.

They all split up to do the jobs and get the hell out of the place.

Rays jobs were to wash the farm house windows and milk the two cows.

He got the windows done okay but the cows were a tricky thing.

One he got done but the other just wouldn't let him get near it.

Every time he tried it either tried to kick him or swished its tail into his face.

"Nice Cow."

Ray tried to get close by moving in slowly.

The Cow kicked him in the forehead.

Caution the next part is funny but some may consider it just plain stupid. If you need a laugh skip this and move on down until you see more words like this. Note that this does not really happen in the story but is just to make it longer.

"So that's how you wanna play Cow." Ray reaches behind him and pulls a light saber out of thin air. He lights it and it glows blue.

The Cow pulls out a red light saber and stands on two hoofs.

"Ahh, I see you have been trained in the ways of the Sith."

Ray and the cow start fighting in a star wars light saber duel. (Just picture THAT sight in your mind.)

The cow forces Ray to move closer to the wall.

Ray turns and run UP the wall and makes a flying somersault leap over the cow, cutting off one hoof in the process.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They cow drops the light saber and raises it other hoof.

Ray holds his throat as the Sith Cow starts force choking him.

Suddenly Darth Vader appears.

"That's MY special move Cow! I made it and YOU CAN'T USE IT CAUSE IT'S PATENTED!"

With that he slaps the Cow.

"BAD Darth Cowyus."

Then he walks out of the barn and back to Star Wars.

Ray sits on thew ground holding his neck.

"I see I have met my equal but I shall prevail!"

He pulls off another leap over the cow and holds out his hands.

His blast of Force misses the cow and cracks the wall.

"Damit."

Then the Cow jumps up and does a flying spin kick at Ray that hits him in the forehead and sends him reeling back through the open door to the yard.

He has a U imprinted on his forehead.

All those who didn't want to read the funny part that never happened you may start reading now.

Ray sits up outside the barn and looks around wildly.

"Damit I'm blind again!"

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be funny including Kai trying to kill the rooster and Tyson suffering from food depravity.

And Silverwingedangle could you pleeeeeeease update Spoiled?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again readers of this story!

Again I had a split second notice that I'd get a chance to post this so while it might not be as good as I'd like it to be I hope you enjoy.

Also I beg you to read Why Not? a story that I am starting to write.

Thanks to reviewers.

Cyborgrockstar: Vigilant as ever seeing as you already reviewed by the time I told you a new chapter was up. Tell Tala I will put him in Why Not? as a character.

Baby sweet: YAY! you reviewed again! And Ray will be blind for most of this story.

BeyMistress05: You changed your pen name!

Chapter Four: More Quality time on the farm.

"ARRRGG!"

At the sound of the horrible screeching animals dropped what food was in their mouths.

Pigs stopped rolling in mud, sheep looked up from their pastures, horses looked out of their stalls, and cows' milk curdled in… well you get the idea.

All to stare at the sight of a kid chasing a rooster.

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID ROOSTER! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Kai ran screaming curses and insults after the rooster, that was, until he ran into Ray.

Ray came around the corner the rooster had run around and Kai had crashed straight into him.

"RAY WHYED YOU RUN INTO ME! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO KILL THAT STUPID ROOSTER?"

Instead of trying to reason with Kai, Ray just yelled back.

"YOU RAN INTO ME YOU IDIOT! AND AS TO SEEING I CAN'T CAUSE THE MORONIC COWS BLINDED ME."

**(DM: I guess the encounter with the cow was a little too much for Ray.)**

"WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT! GET YOURSELF A FREAKIN' GUIDE DOG IF YOUR JUST GONNA GO BLIND!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW COWS COULD BLIND PEOPLE!"

"WEAKLING!"

"IDIOT!"

"MORON!"

"IMBECILE!"

"PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"At least you two have something in common."

Ray and Kai both turned to see the Priest come around the corner.

"Ray I'll help you to the car. Kai go kill that chicken. With luck the farmer won't realize it's gone until we're long gone. Besides we need something besides fast food for dinner or we'll all get fat."

"Too late for you and Tyson."

Kai ran around the corner while Ray and the priest started towards the car.

When they got there The Priest turned towards Ray.

"Am I really fat?"

Thank God I can't see him at the moment, thought Ray.

"No sir, not that I can see."

Back to Kai… 

Kai had cornered the Rooster.

"I have you now you evil fiend!"

Kai rushed the rooster, which was trapped in the corner of the barn away from the door, and tried to grab it by the neck.

In an amazing show of intelligence uncommon in chickens the rooster flew up to Kai and tried to scratch his eyes.

When Kai predictably threw up his hands to protect his face the rooster landed on his shoulder and crowed in his ear.

EEEEREEEREERERUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWW!

**(well something like that.)**

Then the rooster flew out the door and ran off too parts unknown, leaving Kai deaf.

At least that was how it was until the cow kicked Kai out the door and left him blind too.

Later that morning the Ray, Tyson, And the priest were waiting by the van for Kai who was still not back.

Tyson was, of course, singing an annoying repetitive song.

Suddenly Kai appeared from behind the barn and came stumbling towards them.

"I was deafened by the crow of that infernal rooster and the demonic cow blinded me! I stumbled around for days until I heard Tyson's annoying song signaling like a beacon where you were. Then I realized how lame and medieval that was and now if someone would lead me to Tyson I'd like to kill him."

The Priest led Kai over to where Tyson was and started talking to Ray while Kai started to beat the crap out of Tyson.

"Fascinating that not even deafness can block out Tyson's songs. And the chain of events that led to this disability must have been a miracle from God. It's like there's a sign on Kai's back saying 'Drag me to the middle of nowhere and dump me there'. Surely a sign from God. His last name doesn't happen to be Keller, by any chance?"

"I don't know about that but I'd give anything too see this fight. It sounds like Tyson's losing badly."

"Actually Ray it's more like a massacre than a fight. Swing right Kai! Oh wait he can't hear me. And seriously **_Do I look fat?_**"

"Not that I can see sir, not that I can see."

To Be Continued…

Hope you like and review.

Please Read Why Not? if you can.

DM666 to Silverwingedangle do you copy?

…

…

…

Guess not.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people!

Let me start by apologizing to Beymistress05.

I thought you asked WHERE the tattoo was not WHAT it was.

Beymistress05: Why'd you change your name?

Cuborgrockstar: Glad Tala's happy. (He believes in Jesus?)

Chapter Five: Casino night.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE, STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW WE JUST KEEP SINGNING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE, THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER END- OWW! Kai why'd you hit me? And aren't you blind?"

"No I'm not blind and even if I were I'd know where you were by your singing. Besides I thought it was time to end the song. Where there."

'There' was a hotel in one of the few towns that was on the road (hopefully the road) to the castle.

Ray and Kai got to share a room and Tyson and the priest got a different room.

Ray flopped down on his bed.

"I'm so bored."

Kai smiled.

"We won't be tonight. I saw a casino while we were driving in."

Ray sat up.

"They won't let us gamble. Besides we'd have to get past the priest _and _Tyson."

"I have a fake I.D. and I saw a grocery store on the way in. Give me one hour and I'll take care of the priest and get you a fake I.D."

One hour later Ray was still bored.

Kai pushed open the door.

He set down a grocery bag and started rummaging through it.

"What did you get?"

"Well to start out I got some alcohol to take care of Tyson and the priest. Then I went and got you a fake I.D. According to them we're 23 and midgets."

"We're not that short."

"No but I doubt that we'd pass off for adults."

"What's the alcohol for?"

"Really it's all just wine, beer, and some other stuff. Mixed together it can knock out anyone who drinks it."

Kai started mixing all of it together in a sports water bottle he got.

"You got all this with a fake I.D.?"

"No. I gave some idiot on the street money to buy all this. He thinks he got off with some cheap cash but he doesn't know I stole his wallet."

"Oh."

Later at dinner… 

They all went down to the hotel dining room for dinner.

It was relatively quiet because Tyson was to busy drawing on his place mat with some crayons that the waiter had given him.

The priest turned to look at Ray and Kai.

"What have you to been up to?"

"Nothing but surviving our boredom," Kai said quickly.

"You to are plotting something. I can smell it."

"No sir that's the grease fire in the Kitchen," said the waiter.

He'd just come back with more crayons to keep Tyson busy.

"Oh," said the priest, looking very relieved.

"May I get you some drinks?"

"I'll have a Sprite," said Kai.

"Coke" (Tyson)

"Coke." (Priest)

"Co- err, I'll have a sprite."

Ray had been about to say Coke but noticed Kai Violently shaking his head.

"I need to use the restroom."

Kai left the table and followed the waiter.

Once they were out of sight of the table Kai walked up to the waiter and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes my Grandfather and brother are both diabetic and they both have a problem about taking the medicine. Could you give them both this instead?"

"Yes sir."

Kai walked back to the table.

He'd given the waiter the water bottle and now all that needed to be done was pretend that Tyson and the priest were sick and have the food delivered to the room.

He walked back to the table and sat down.

The waiter came back with drinks a minute later.

Kai and Ray sipped they're drinks while they watched the priest and Tyson.

Tyson and the priest both drank it all down.

Tyson made a face.

"That wasn't Coke."

The priest smacked hi lips.

"No that was sherry, gin, white wine, red wine, Coors, Miller, and Bud light and judging by the uniquely smooth taste it was shaken and stirred."

Ray's and Kai's mouths both fell open.

"How'd you know?"

"I drink this stuff all the time. Thank you for that rare treat and now, what do you want."

Kai told the whole story.

"You're a sneaky little bastard. We'll go but you get to keep a watch on Tyson."

"Pretty stars."

They all turned to look at Tyson.

He was definitely drunk.

"Deal."

At the Casino… 

"I can't believe the guys at the front door fell for these fake I.D.'s."

"Get used to it Ray I've been doing this for five years."

"To bad we have to keep Tyson with us."

Tyson was demanding that a stranger read him the story about the fluffy bunny at that moment.

Kai pulled him away and told Ray to watch him.

Kai went off to play Black Jack.

Ray sighed.

The only reason Tyson was allowed past the door was that they'd convinced the people there that he was messed up in the head.

This was partially true anyway so it wasn't that big of a lie.

Four hours later Ray was pissed at Tyson and had lost almost all of his money.

He moved on to the slot machines.

Half an hour later he had one coin left.

"Do this on Ray."

Ray looked over to where Tyson was standing by a machine at the end of the row.

"What the heck."

He put in his coin and pulled the lever.

He won the Jackpot.

He played again.

He won the Jackpot.

He kept playing and winning, not noticing that Tyson had walked away.

One hour later… 

They were all sitting in chairs facing the casino owner.

"I am very sorry for letting my friend run drunk around the casino, sir." (Ray)

"And I'm sorry for drugging him. And getting fake I.D.'s." (Kai)

"And I'm sorry for shooting fluffy bunny Wumpkins."

All of them stared at Tyson.

He just rambled on.

"I hope he gets out of the hospital soon. And I'm sorry for taking Peter Cottontail's purse. And I'm sorry for stealing Wolborg. And Seaborg. And allllllllll the other's. And no matter how many tournaments I win, I'll still be a Mississippi girl."

Kai turned to the owner.

"I think it's safe to say that that's the alcohol talking."

Everyone turned to the priest.

"Well don't look at me. I didn't do anything. And I'm keeping my money."

To be Continued…

Hope you enjoy and review.

Silverwingedangle are you out there?


	6. Chapter 6

HI readers!

Not a lot of time with this update so I won't be able to answer reviews but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Extra summary of a new story idea I'm working on at the end.

Chapter Six: The Wolf, the Bar, and Santa Clause.

"DRIVE YOU OLD GEEZER, DRIVE!"

Kai was screaming insults at the priest, Ray was banging his head against a window, and Tyson was Singing at the top of his lungs.

The only difference in this average night was that they were being chased by a pack of wolves.

"STEP ON IT! PEDAL TO THE METAL! ANYTHING, JUST MOVE THIS HUNK OF SCRAP METAL!"

"Well I'm trying Kai but it doesn't help that we're running out of gas."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF GAS! DIDN"T YOU FILL UP THE FREAKIN' TANK FOR $10 YESTERDAY?"

"That's just it. YESTERDAY."

"IF WE'RE EATEN ALIVE THEN I BLAME YOU!"

"Start prayin' Kai cause the needle's about to point to empty."

"I HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Like I couldn't tell from the past half hour of your yelling."

The car's engine quit.

The car rolled on for a little ways and then stopped.

"WE'RE ALL DEAD THANKS TO YOU!"

"Well it is better to look death in the eye when it comes for you."

(Ray) "I can't! I'm blind again!"

The pack of wolves advanced on the car until they were ten feet away.

Then they stopped and wouldn't come any closer.

Then everyone became aware of Tyson's singing.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW WE JUST KEEP SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!"

(Priest) "Tyson if you stop singing, God will smite thee where the stands-err, sits."

(Ray) "Keep singing Tyson!"

(Kai) "TYSON IF YOU STOP SINGING I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW WE JUST KEEP SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!"

(Priest) "Hey, I see neon lights!"

(Ray) "Glad somebody could."

(Kai) "WE WERE SO CLOSE TO THE FREAKIN' CITY!"

(Priest) "Alright, I have a plan. We all get out and stay close to Tyson. Then we walk to the city."

Once everyone was out of the car and by Tyson they started walking.

The wolves, seeing dinner walking out of their reach, decided to go kill something quiet like a deer.

"Tyson, you can stop now."

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND NOW WE JUST KEEP SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER –OWW! KAI!"

"SHUT UP!"

Later in the Town… 

"I'm glad that's over! Tyson, go check us in. I need something to drink."

Tyson walked off to check them in at the first hotel he finds.

Ray and Kai follow the priest.

Three hours and 30 beer bottles later… 

Kai and Ray stared at the now drunk priest.

"I've never seen someone drink so much!"

"This must set some sort of record!"

The priest turned to stare at them.

"Why sally, This is hiccup nothin'. Back in my prime-"

"They had beer 7 thousand years ago?"

"And gin and wine and tobacco. But that's not the point, hiccup Bobby. The point is to never wag your finger at a beaver."

"Why?"

"Cause I lost 18 fingers to the beavers."

"People only have ten fingers."

"So hiccup You say but a long time ago the number was 28."

"You lost 28 fingers?"

"Gotta keep with the times Roxanne, gotta keep with the times. And know that Porcupine will eliminate the beaver opposition and rule the world!"

"He's brain dead."

"Yeah, Let's go."

At some Hotel… 

Tyson woke up to hear someone come in the window of the room.

While not many people try to break in through Tyson's window, this one looked familiar.

"Santa Clause!"

The fat burglar turned around.

"Well Hello Terry!"

"My names Tyson."

"Sure it is Timmy."

"It's- nevermind."

"I'm hear to tell you Tommy that you've been a very bad girl."

"I'm a boy."

"So you are Teresa, so you are. Fact is, you've been so bad that you may not just not get presents from me. Fact is, You're gonna die."

Tyson lay there, stunned.

Santa Clause is gonna murder me! he thought.

"But you can be redeemed," went on Santa, " you just need to get your friends to the castle. Here," He produced a letter, "Is the directions. Just get them there and your off the die list."

Then he went to the window and got on the reindeer that Tyson just now noticed was there.

"I'm Off! On Dancer!"

Then Santa disappeared from view and there was a splat.

Santa's voice carried up through the open window.

"Ah, dammit! I thought Rudolph was just getting old! Well guess it's reindeer again tomorrow night. The Mrs. was right, I do need to lose some weight."

Down with Santa… 

Suddenly the priest walked into a clearing in the woods to see a fat man standing over a dead deer.

Well, he thought, I was walking back and I find a stranger with food!

"Sucuse me beautiful, but who are you and what are you using the deer for?"

Santa turned around.

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Sure. When your under the influence, everyone who's fat and ugly with out of style beards is beautiful."

"Hmm. What would you say is the best thing to spike a woman's drink with is?"

To be continued… with out Santa.

Hope you all liked this chapter.

Also there's an idea I'd like to test out.

This is basically the summary for a new story idea.

A new world tournament is being held, this time by Biovolt.

But this tournament is just a lure to get bladers in Biovolt's hands.

All those who came to this 'tournament' find themselves in a virtual world where the only way to get back is to die in that world.

But Biovolt added a catch.

Die and they keep your Bit beast.

Please review if you want this idea to be a story.


	7. Chapter 7

HI readers and reviewers!

Just to say thanks to VGMaster04 and Cyborgrockstar for reviewing.

AH! I helped your porcupine army! Doom is one step closer to us all!

Hey Starry Sun!

Finally I get an anonymous user to review!

I'm really glad you liked this story andI hope you read my idea that is now becomeing a story.

Sorry if i didn't answer your reviews from preveous chapters because they came late.

I have another story that needs writing so I'm just going to put the last two chapters together.

Chapter seven (and eight): So it ends.

"Remind me again why Tyson is leading us?" asked Kai.

At the moment they were hiking through the mountains in search of a castle that they all had doubts existed.

Tyson was leading them from a slip of paper that he claimed had directions from Santa Clause on them.

While Kai was wondering if the priest was still slightly drunk to have let Tyson lead them the answer was no.

Drunk people don't put up a good argument for what they do.

The fact was that the priest had a load of money that he didn't have before and couldn't exactly remember where he got it from.

A foggy memory gave the mind images of fat men and dead reindeer.

"We're letting him lead because we know he's an idiot and if we let him lead and fail it will effectively crush any hope he has and let us search efficiently."

That was the same argument he'd given every time Kai had asked.

"And they let you be a priest why?"

"I myself am still wondering why they let me join."

"Why did you want to join?"

"I have no memory except that of waking up with a big hangover while some older guy was reading some oath to me from a book."

"oh. That explains a LOT."

"What's Tyson stopping for?"

Tyson had indeed stopped at the top of a hill.

"I found it!" He said while falling down on his knees. "Thank God I found it! Now Santa doesn't have to kill me!"

"Kai, next time don't give Tyson so much alcohol to drink."

Kai, Ray, and the priest walked up beside Tyson to stare down at a castle.

(Kai) "He actually found it!"

(Priest) "Crap! All right Ray here's your money."

(Ray) "Money!"

Ten minutes later they had climbed down to the castle and were at the big door.

"Tyson, you got us here so you knock."

"No way Kai! I say that Ray knocks since he is the reason we had to go on the whole trip."

"Tyson has a point Kai."

"Everyone's against me!"

"Yup, and I agree with the other two Ray. It's your fault we're here so you knock."

"No."

At that moment the doors creak open to show a big hall way that goes on for a long while.

"Ray, you go first."

"I second that."

"I third it."

"Fine, be that way!"

They all walk along behind Ray for a few minutes until a trapdoor opens under Kai, Tyson, and the priest.

Maniacal laughter goes around the hall while Ray wildly looks for where they went.

Where they went was a good question.

They had fallen into a triangular room separated by glass so that each of them got an equal share of the room.

By some freak chance of fate Tyson had a microphone and speakers.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT…"

"God help us."

Then Kai noticed he had a gun in his room.

"Hey, how does God feel about suicide?"

The priest looked over and saw Kai had a gun.

"He does not encourage it, but under the current circumstances I'm sure he'll understand."

"You want me to shoot you first?"

"No. I believe in facing death."

Then the speakers gave a screech as Tyson tried to sing in a high pitched voice.

"But since God may understand maybe if we sit with our backs against the same wall we can both die with the same bullet so no one can say it was murder."

They sat there for a minute until Kai pulled they trigger.

Then the priest opened one eye.

"dammit it didn't work."

He stood up and looked down at Kai.

"At least one of us made it."

With Ray… 

Ray had made it to the end of the hall where there was a big double door.

He hesitated a moment then pushed it open.

Blinding light flooded out and a voice said from the inside "Welcome Ray…"

With the others… 

Kai was in a black tunnel.

He could see the light at the end and thought oh my God they're letting me into heaven.

He moved towards the light and heard a song echoing towards him.

HE frowned.

The voice sounded strangely like Tyson.

And since when did angels sing…

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!"

Kai groaned and got up off his position on the floor.

How could it not work?

Then he saw.

The gun had a BANG! Flag sticking out of it.

He turned to where the priest was.

"You know when they say, Don't go towards the light? They really mean DO NOT GO TOWRADS THE LIGHT."

With Ray… 

"Welcome Ray."

Ray looked around a big hall (once he got used to the light) to see all the big beyblading teams standing there.

The All Stars, the Majestics, the White Tigers, and Max, Kenny, Tala, and Hilary.

The other Demolition Boys weren't there but that wasn't a loss at all.

"SURPRISE RAY!"

Ray stared at them.

Robert walked up to him.

"This is your birthday, remember? We set this whole thing up as a surprise party for you!"

"What about the Vampire business?"

"Oh. We got my uncle to do that. He really is a vampire and he even thought it all up."

"Your uncle?"

"well he is really my great-great-great-great-great.."

"sorry I asked."

Then a man walked forward to Ray.

"Sorry for all the trouble it took to get you here but they wanted to surprise you."

"you're not really out to kill me?"

"Well," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I was really going to kill you all but then I saw what you guys have to put up with every day."

With that he pointed to a TV screen that showed Tyson singing, Kai huddled up in a corner with his hands over his ears rocking back and forth, and the priest banging his head against a glass wall.

"we're getting this recorded!" Kenny shouted.

Ray turned to look at all the people there.

"I have been through hell for the past Two weeks to get to this party so let me say one thing. I better get some awesome gifts from all you guys."

End.

Hope you liked it because I know I did.

Please review.

Also look up the story Virtual Prison in a week or two since I will probably have it up.

I don't get to read stories often so don't worry if you don't get reviews from me to often.

Also to Beymistress05:

I have another idea for any more BBA Switch stories you come up with.

Switch Mariah and Hilary and have a formal dinner or something come up and Hilary wants Mariah (who is in Hilary's body) to wear a dress.

Conversation about that:

"Hilary, this dress makes my butt look big."

"Mariah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This dress makes YOUR butt look big."


End file.
